Canarrow: Valentines Day Love
by changingdestiny40
Summary: Oliver and his beloved fiance' Sara enjoy a sweet and lovely Valentines Day together


**Hi everyone, how're you ? This will be a nice little one Canarrow one shot to celebrate Valentines Day. I hope you all like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own "Arrow" or its characters. They're the property of DC, CW, and the showrunners.**

Oliver was busy out there at night fighting for his city like he always does. Right now he was battling an armed gang of ninjas and fighting furiously against them. A few spinning kicks here, a flip in the air, and plowing through them ferociously while taking them down with his hands and fists in elaborate yet stunning moves and they were all knocked unconscious. He then had Alena, his tech adviser and coms person, call the cops on those crooks to send them into custody.

Alena had been an operative for a activist hacker organization called Helix that wanted to do good for the world except they didn't have the same honor and restraint Oliver had when he was the Hood and were completely out of control to the point that they might as well have been cyberterrorists. She was the one who recruited Felicity into Helix until they were both no longer operatives for the organization, Felicity being fired and Alena leaving and repenting due her leader's insanity. She would later go on to become an honorary Team Arrow member and assisted Felicity with the comms until the latter was murdered by new villain in town Ricardo Diaz/Richard Dragon and the late Malcolm's closest disciple Athena, a powerful and dangerous woman.

Once everything was said and done, Oliver put away his gear and equipment, gave Alena the rest of the night off, and then headed to his loft that he shared with his fiance' Sara, who'd taken the evening off from vigilante duties and, as far as he knew, was relaxing at home. When he arrived, he noticed that the lights were dimmed and that there were candles on the dinner table. He also noticed a whole bunch of Valentines decorations adorning the dining room. Standing in the middle of the room was Sara herself, wearing a beautiful dark red gown and a burgundy card in her hand.

"Welcome home Ollie", she said to him with a smile. Oliver on his part looked around in amazement before settling his eyes onto his lovely wife.

"Thanks Sara, but what is all this ?", he asked her, curious as to what was happening here. Sara, continuing to smile, moved forward until she was right in front of him.

"Well Ollie, since today is Valentines Day and all, I thought we'd have our own little celebration of it together."

Hearing his fiance's words caused him to groan and slap his forehead.

"Oh my goodness honey, I totally forgot", he said to her, shaking his head at his forgetfulness. "If I'd know I would've prepared something myself, something that would've included a lot of flowers and candy."

"Don't worry about it", Sara quickly responded, reaching out her hand to cup his face. You being here with me is more than enough. Plus I thankfully managed to remember for us both and took care of everything. All you need to do is to sit back, relax, and let us enjoy our evening together."

Oliver released the breath he was holding upon hearing her words, grateful to have such a loving and understanding woman in his life. He then noticed the card she was holding and, after taking it from her hand once she presented it to him, realized that it was a handmaid Valentines card and opened it:

" _Ollie, you are the love and light of my life and I'm so grateful that you've stood beside me for so long. You are and will always be my one true Valentine and I hope you will always be mine. Love, Sara, your precious Canary"._

Oliver was moved to tears upon reading these words, and after he finished he quickly moved and enveloped his fiance' into a warm embrace.

"Oh Sara, of course I will always be your Valentine, and more, and you will always be my Canary, my precious bird. I love you so much."

Sara beamed at her fiance's words.

"And I will always love you. Happy Valentines Day Ollie."

"Happy Valentines Day Sara", Oliver responded in kind with a smile. They then went to their table and feasted upon a box of chocolates Sara had purchased earlier in the day, along with a bottle of delicious red wine that they enjoyed immensely. Afterwards they spent the rest of the evening doing slow dances to sweet love songs and then making love together, content in the knowledge that they would, forever and always, be each others Valentine, all the way 'till they were old and gray, and nothing would ever change that.

 **The End**

 **And I hope all of you enjoyed this. I also know that Valentines Day has long gone, and I had intended to post this around that time but got lazy, but I came across this, in its incomplete form, and decided to go ahead and finish and then post it along with the rest of my Canarrow one shots today. And there you have it.**


End file.
